Satanic Demise
by HalfWireParadox
Summary: Lucius and Cynthia spend more time together than with their neglecting parents. When his real father makes an appearance to Lucius he is set on his path to become more powerful and is tasked with killing his sister Cynthia. When he fails he soon realises that Satan has more in store for Cynthia than he realises. Based off of Lucius the game. Warnings: Dark Themes.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS: this story will contain dark themes. Mentions of defying God and obeying Satan. Mentions of child abuse.**

**Obviously if you don't like characters who worship Satan then don't read his story.**

**The child abuse will only be mentioned for 2 ish chapters.**

**This is a Lucius fanfic as in Lucius the game. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lucius or any characters from the game, I only own the character Cynthia who is my oc based off of the game. **

* * *

"Honey, Cynthia wake up it's your baby brother's birthday" The older woman shook the bundle under the duvets awake and gave a sigh of disapproval as said bundle, pulled the blankets further over her young face.

"Then go wake him up and leave me be" The grouchy 14 year old mumbled from under her duvet, clearly annoyed with her mother's unwanted attention.

"Cynthia!" Nancy wasn't a stranger to this kind of behaviour, but it bothered her nonetheless, "You will get up this instant and help me set up the dining room, I'm getting sick of your attitude young lady!"

Cynthia flinched a little when hearing her mother's booming voice before she heard the older woman storm out of her room. The young girl sighed before throwing the duvet back and swinging her legs over the side.

"So when it's my birthday Lucius gets to lie in while I have to sort out my own get together, yet when it's his birthday I still have to sort out the get together? Typical" Cynthia grumbled under her breath as she opened her wardrobe and took out her usual outfit which was a turtleneck sweater and a plaid knee length skirt with knee high socks and matching flat dolly shoes, "Mother will kill me if I walked around without shoes on again" she sighed.

Once Cynthia took the short trip to the bathroom and got freshened up for the day, she started making her way towards the stairs. Suddenly she found herself run into and immediately realised it had been Lucius, only because if it had been an adult she was sure she would have tumbled to the floor and not them.

Cynthia couldn't help giggle before stepping forward and helping the birthday boy up, "Watch where you're going Lucius, I could have been Gene" she muttered s Lucius smiled up at his sister.

Although Cynthia envied the attention the household lavished on Lucius she knew it wasn't his fault, he didn't ask for all that attention so blaming and being mean to him would serve no purpose, although sometimes she truly wished he was never born.

Lucius however adored his older sister, he looked up to her in ways that she wasn't even aware of. Sometimes she would shrug him off and not want to be anywhere near him, or lock herself in her room to stay away from him and Lucius would still follow her around but just out of her sight or sit outside of her room until she came out again. When she did want to be around him he would be hung on her every word, and cherish the time they spent together. He truly loved his sister whether she liked it or not.

"It's my birthday" Lucius announced happily to which Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"Exactly! Yet you're up at half eight already, why?"

"Well….weren't you up early on your birthday?" Lucius asked as he fiddled with his tie a little.

"Yes, but I was forced by mother" Cynthia sighed as she remembered her 14th birthday was just like every other day and it didn't seem like a celebration at all.

"Evil mother" Lucius mumbled, to which Cynthia laughed. She couldn't hate his cuteness even if she tried. Lucius beamed at her, like every other time he's made her laugh, and asked if she could play with her today.

"I don't know Lucius, Mother told me I had to help set up the dining room for when everyone comes over" Cynthia sighed once again and like a natural reaction she reached up and twirled a strand of wavy jet black hair around her finger.

"Please? It's my birthday and I should get to do what I want whether mother likes it or not, besides that's what the maids are hired for" Lucius begged as he tugged on Cynthia's skirt. It still astonished her how fluent Lucius could speak, according to her mother Cynthia could barely form sentences without stuttering constantly, maybe some children pick it up more than others?

"Alright, let go" Cynthia smiled before putting a hand on Lucius's shoulder out of affection.

For most of the day they spent the time either cooped up in Lucius's room, running around the house pretending to be secret agents and spying on the staff or playing hide and seek. When Nancy went to see why Cynthia hadn't turned up to help set up the dining room and discovered them both running around the house, Lucius had said how he wanted Cynthia to play with him and like most days he got what he wanted.

As the day turned dark Lucius and Cynthia were both called downstairs to the dining room to celebrate Lucius's birthday, now with all the staff and family gathered into one room, Lucius went to stand in front of his birthday cake with Cynthia by the side of him and waited as everyone got ready to sing to him.

"Oh he's a jolly good fellow,

Oh he's a jolly good fellow,

Oh he's a jolly good fellooowwww,

Which nobody can deny!"

"It's time to blow out the candles. Remember to make a wish honey"

"That's my boy!"

Everyone cheered and clapped as Lucius blew out the candles. Cynthia cringed as she looked around and spotted Uncle Tom groping Jovita's backside in the most unsubtle way possible.

"Happy birthday son. Did you see that dad? Man do they grow up fast! I bet you can remember my sixth birthday like it was yesterday" Charles said to his father happily, to which Cynthia frowned.

"Um hello? 14 year old here. Can you remember that birthday?" Cynthia said whilst crossing her arms.

"Cynthia" Charles sighed in annoyance, "Not right now ok sweetie? It's your brother's birthday"

Cynthia frowned as her eyes wandered to the floor before Lucius caught her attention, catching him staring at her. Cynthia smiled as if to reassure the boy but he simply looked away.

* * *

Cynthia's POV

Typical. You've never said anything like that when it was my birthday father. But that's just it isn't it? You've always wanted a son, someone better than a woman to teach your ways, asshole.

"Mary, could you please clean up. Lucius can help you with the dishes. He can stay up later this evening to play with his new toys, but in bed no later than ten" I hear mother say to Mary.

Wow really mum? Its Lucius birthday and you're making him do chores? I sighed before digging in to the slice of cake Jovita handed me. I smiled as Lucius came to sit next to me, but he didn't smile like he usually did. I wonder if anything was wrong with him.

After the celebrations Lucius was left to play with his new toys and I went to my room to get changed into my pyjamas, as I got undressed with my sweater covering my face I didn't notice my door opening until I felt hands on my bare stomach.

Gasping whist pulling away immediately brought my sweater back down. There stood Gene with a disgusting smirk on his face and a chair placed by my door, acting as a lock.

"W-what are you doing here?" I stutter as I backed away from him, I didn't remember seeing him in the dining room but here he stood. He walked forwards with every step I took backwards until my back hit my bedroom wall and he placed his hands on either side of my head and leaned in until I could smell his most recent cigarette on his breath.

"It's been awhile since I last saw you, I crave our encounters and it's getting harder to find time alone with you now. It was much simpler when you were six yourself" He muttered, making me turn my head away with disgust.

Sure enough what he said was true, under my father's nose Gene had been sexually abusing me since a very young age. It was quite frequent until I got older and father needed him more. The incidents started happening less and less until they stopped. However it didn't stop him making suggestive comments or brushing his hand past me now and then.

"I-I have to get ready for bed" I said, making him chuckle and lean away thankfully. He removed the chair away from the door before opening it and as he was about to leave he looked over his shoulder at me.

"It won't be long before I have to help your father more often, it will be like old times eh?" He chuckled making me sick to the stomach before leaving.

Our last encounter had been when I was 11, he would only…..touch but nothing more. Now that I hit puberty I fear that he may go…further.

Once my bedroom door closed once again I backed up until I ended up sitting on my bed, I slowly lowered my face in my hands and quietly wept. I knew then that if I told either of my parents they would put the blame on me, making up some sort of excuse like I had tempted Gene and send me away because I was a bad influence on Lucius. Or worse, Gene could hurt Lucius.

I went to get changed again but not before putting a chair under my door handle, like it was going to make a difference now, and tucked myself in my duvet. Closing my eyes my last thought was that my life couldn't get any worse. And it didn't. In fact it got much better but I didn't know it was all due to a certain someone at the time. A certain someone who claimed to be my 'real' father. I just wished he made it presence known sooner.

But for now I had to deal with the my father's best man being a paedophile and my parents practically neglecting me.

* * *

The following day Mary, one of our maids, had died. I didn't know much about it because mother kept me and Lucius in my room for the whole day, I didn't mind of course and I couldn't help feel a little relieved. Maybe this would keep Gene away for a while? I dreaded the day he decided to bring up 'old memories'.

Lucius is smiling at me again and we talked quietly for a time, I'm glad that he is smarter than most six year olds or I may have lost my mind trying to communicate with him.

"Do you like Satan or God?" Lucius suddenly asked me, making me stop my train of thought. I stared at him for a while, thinking about my answer.

"I'm not sure, God hasn't really been on my side as of late. I know shouldn't blame him but I feel like I'm getting punishment when I don't even deserve any" I said, letting out more than I wanted.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Nothing don't worry" I muttered before picking up my drawing pad and starting to sketch again. I could feel his eyes on me for a while before he went back to pushing around his toy cars.

Could the devil be the one pushing Gene onto me and God is just simply deciding to not intervene? If so, why? Or why would God decide to create a sick monster like Gene? I find that even if Gene got arrested he would be still alive. When someone breaks one of Gods commandments it's only classed as a sin, he doesn't get punished just only denied into heaven. And even then he could still live a happy and long life.

"I love you sister" Lucius suddenly announced, he seemed to notice my distant gaze and paused pencil.

I smiled at him before leaning across and pressing a kiss to his hair, "I love you too Lucius"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! this is just a test really to see how things go with this story, also because I love the narrative in the Lucius game and my imagination decided to curse me with this story.**

**Also I switch from 3rd person to 1st person halfway through, I would like you guys to either PM me or Review to say which one you would prefer mainly because I'm torn between he two.**

**I wanted to make Agnes the abuser initially but I chose Gene cause he dies faster. XD.**

**I'm not exactly confident that this story will take off, it all depends if you guys review I guess. but Lucius doesn't even have a category on fanfiction which I was shocked at, I mean I cant be the only person who wants to read fanficton about the game right? anyway hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

July 12th 1972

Time flew by after that, Lucius seemed to be more quiet than usual and maybe that was because of the recent death of Mary since he was the last person to see her.

I hadn't seen Gene since Lucius's birthday and I had Mary's death to thank for that, unfortunately Gene would only stay away for so long and today he was here to help father with his campaign. I just hoped he would stay away.

"Cynthia?" I heard Lucius's voice call before I saw my bedroom door opening, revealing the little boy in his usual attire.

I sat up from my desk and looked over to him, "what can I do for you Lucius?" I asked, I think he was started to notice that I had been a bit distant as of late. He was smarter than our parents took for granted. Maybe if they stuck around more they would notice.

"Dads friend is downstairs in the dining room, smoking like always" He stated, his intense eyes studied my reaction as I put on a calm exterior.

"Yeah, father needs Gene to hide Mary's death from interfering with his business, so he will be here for a while" I said as Lucius nodded in agreement. He started walking out of my room until he was in line with my doorway and without looking back he muttered something that sent my neck hairs to stand on edge.

"Don't worry sister, he'll pay" Before I could say anything he was already gone and I don't know how long I sat there staring at the space he once occupied.

What did he mean? Gene will pay? Does Lucius know? But he couldn't have because Gene locked the door when he came in, all the other times Gene had been around Lucius was just three years old, there was no way he could have known what was going on and Gene had been awfully cautious about his visits. He would always lock the doors.

I turned around and sat facing my desk again before finally picking up my pencil and carrying on with my homework. My private tutor said my studies were slowly going downhill and had given me extra homework.

Lucius's words echoed over and over in my head. Was Lucius going to find evidence against Gene? I had no idea.

Suddenly yells of pain could be heard coming from downstairs, startling me so much that my pencil darted across the page. I got up from my desk and made my way downstairs to see what the commotion was and instead I was stopped by father.

"Sweetie I want you to go upstairs and stay in your room, take Lucius with you" He hurriedly said before pushing an emotionless Lucius towards me.

"Why? What happened?" I asked but father just ushered me back upstairs. I took Lucius's hand and pulled him to my room before shutting the door. Why was it always my room? "Do you know what happened Lucius?"

Said boy had already made himself quite comfortable on my bed as I went over to sit at my desk.

"Gene went to light his cigarette on the stove and it exploded" he replied bluntly but my eyes widened in shock. Lucius's earlier statement echoed in my mind.

"Lucius, did you have something to do with that?" I asked cautiously, I know the idea of my six year old brother being a murder was absurd but I couldn't help wonder, but it also could have been Jed, he was always drunk so it would be no surprise to know that he broke the oven rather than fixed it.

"Maybe" he simply said before sitting towards the edge of the bed and stared at me, his intense stare sent chills down my spine, "I know what he did Cynthia, he had to pay for it"

So he did know somehow and he probably killed Gene for it. I had underestimated what Lucius was capable of but instead of feeling sad or scared, I felt proud that he had gotten revenge for me.

Now knowing that someone knew about my abuse I was becoming overwhelmed with emotions that tears started to spring to the edges of my eyes. Finally somebody knew and it just had to be my innocent little brother. Did the discovery of my abuse influence him to kill Gene? Great it's probably my fault that Lucius was now a murderer.

I couldn't stop the tears from spilling over my cheeks and before I realised it my hands had found my face and I was weeping on my desk, hiding my face from Lucius. I never liked crying in front of anyone, to me it was a sign of weakness that I just couldn't let anyone see especially my brother, he looked up to me and I had to set a good example, weeping was not one of them.

"Its ok sister, he's gone now" I could hear my brothers voice much closer than it was before, he was probably standing next to me.

I refused to look at him as I continued to cry. Suddenly I could feel a small hand on my shoulder and pull me to turn to face them before the same small hands gently tore my hands away from my face. From my blurry vision I could see Lucius's chubby face laced with concern and sadness. I could only imagine what it was like to see the person you look up to broken and in a delicate state.

His small baby soft hands wiped my tears away and he gently pulled me down so that I was kneeling on the floor and the same height as him. He then swiftly hugged me, wrapping his small arms as much as he could around my shoulders and pulling me close so that I could cry on his shoulder.

I hugged him back just as eagerly as the tears kept flowing.

"I'll protect you from anyone who dares to harm you again" he mutters in a threatening voice, his grip not loosening.

"I'm supposed to be telling you that" I chuckle, pulling away and wiping the last of my tears as they finally decided to stop.

"We can protect each other" He replied wearing a small smile of his own.

"I won't tell anyone about what you did to Gene, don't worry" I smiled before leaning forward and kissing his cheek, "Thank you for doing that for me, I think I can rest easy now" I said honestly.

* * *

August 2nd 1972

It took a while for everyone to calm down but once they did it was declared that Gene's death was an accident. I was relieved.

I was also happy that scum like Gene wouldn't be breathing the same air as me.

However Lucius had become quiet again and this time he had stopped talking to me for 2 weeks straight, avoiding me at all costs. I tried to figure out why but I wasn't successful, I had truly thought that Gene's murder had brought us closer together.

I was about to find out why Lucius had been avoiding me.

It started when I had been doing some chores, I was taking the garbage out and behind me I noticed my sketchbook. Wondering how it got there I thought nothing of it as I chucked the garbage in the bin and walked over to get it before I suddenly saw movement in the corner of my eye.

With my sketchbook in hand I looked over to see Lucius with his hand outstretched.

"Lucius? What are you doing out here?" I asked before looking up to where his hand was outstretched towards, above me was a stupid large stone gargoyle that mother wanted to get and it was supposed to be secured to the edge of the upstairs balcony but right now I could see it nudging until it was about to be controlled by gravity.

Looking back at Lucius with wide eyes I see that he is wearing a very concentrated expression. He couldn't possibly be controlling the stone gargoyle right? Looking back up I saw nobody pushing the stone figure. I wasn't sure how but Lucius was moving the statue, and I was right underneath it.

"Lucius stop!" I shouted and his emotionless eyes connected with mine, "A-are you trying to kill me?" I asked him.

Lucius's eyes wandered before connecting with mine again. A guilty expression written on his young face.

"It can't be helped, father has set me on this path and I can't disappoint him" Lucius muttered almost too quietly for me to hear.

"Father? Does he know about your…..powers?" I asked. Lucius shook his head.

"No, my real father does" he replied, "Lucifer"

My eyes went wide at the name, Lucifer? Has my brother gone crazy? But honestly that would explain the floating statue above my head so maybe it's true?

"And he told you to murder me?" I asked, terrified of the answer.

"Not in his exact words no, but I have to kill people to get stronger and for father to praise me" He explained, "And I know you secretly hate me Cynthia"

"I don't hate you Lucius, I envy you" I said, before I realised what I was doing I started to confess how jealous I was of him, "Before you came along all the attention was focused on me, I was lavished with gifts every other day I was spoilt with love and affection. When I cried mother came to my rescue. When I was sad father was there to make me happy again. We used to go out to picnics regularly, just the three of us" I started to explain, not letting the sight of Lucius's dark eyes intimidate me, "and then suddenly mother got pregnant and all the attention turned to the lump in her belly, you weren't even born yet and I already was invisible to them!"

I could feel the tears sting in my eyes at the memories, it was exactly how I described, and I had become invisible to them.

"Those so called adults acted like children with their new toy as soon as you were born! And they had gotten fed up with their old toy. Then suddenly as if my life couldn't get worse Gene starts abusing me, the longer I went on the more I realised how oblivious they were. I admit maybe at first I wanted you gone, dump you in a trash can somewhere or smother you in your crib. But then as you grew up you became so much more to me, I wanted to protect you. I stuck up with Gene's advances because I was afraid if I didn't he'd come after you instead and as the years went by I started not to care about mother and father not acknowledging me anymore" I could feel the tears roll down my cheeks but didn't move to wipe them away, I wasn't trying to convince Lucius not to kill me, I wanted to tell him everything before he did so that I wouldn't die with any regrets.

"I didn't care because every day you would acknowledge me instead, you would adore me and look up to me even when I didn't want you to and I just want you to know that I don't hate you Lucius, I could never hate you. I just hate our parents" I chuckled towards the end before peering once again at the stone gargoyle above me, "Just make it quick please"

Why was I so quick to throw away my life you may ask? Truth is I have had suicidal thoughts for a while now but I was afraid of the pain. Now I wouldn't be the one doing it.

Suddenly the statue zoomed towards me and I flinched, putting my arms up as if it would make a difference. But I felt no pain or impact upon my skin, in fact all that happened is the sound of stone grinding against stone. Looking up I saw the gargoyle being placed back where it originally stood. I quickly look back to Lucius only to see his retreating form.

What made him stop? What made him disobey Satan?

I didn't want to go after him just yet, being allowed to live have made me realise the new discoveries are ones that I had to witness.

So my brother was-is the son of Satan and he's going to murder everyone in this household, he seemed powerful enough to murder Gene and Mary already so I don't think I would be able to stop him. That is if he did kill Mary, it still could have been an accident but now I wasn't so sure. But did I really want him to stop? Considering he is the Devils son I was taking this rather calmly. Did that mean I was the Daughter of Satan? Lucius said his father told him to kill everyone so obviously he had a visit off of him, maybe he would never visit me so that makes Charles still my father?

For now I decided to avoid Lucius, just because he refused to kill me this time doesn't mean he wouldn't at all.

* * *

A few days after our private butcher died, he supposedly slipped on his saw or something but that was the only information I got. But now I had no doubt that Lucius had something to do with it. I had avoided him at all costs since that day, but it was proving to be rather difficult considering Lucius would be running around all the time.

That night I found it difficult to fall asleep, well I found every night to be difficult since these deaths but tonight was worse, I didn't know what to do, my brother was a murderer under the influence of Satan yet I didn't seem fazed by it at all.

I gazed out of my bedroom window and into the darkness outside, suddenly a crow bashed into my window, startling me enough to let out a yelp and nearly fall backwards. A deep chuckle had been the next thing to startle me and I spun around to see a figure sitting at my desk, inspecting some of the sketches that lay upon it.

"He just wanted to say hi" The figure said, it was too dark to see who it was but his voice made an uneasiness feeling set in the pit of my stomach.

"Who are you?" I asked whilst the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, it was impossible for him to sneak into my room since I would have heard him and now that I witnessed Lucius with powers I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he had just appeared.

"My name is Lucifer my dear" he replied as he put my drawings back onto my desk before turning towards me. In the darkness I suddenly saw two beady red eyes staring back at me. I took an involuntary step backwards.

"Have you come to finish off what Lucius couldn't?" I asked boldly earning yet another chuckle.

"Why of course not my dear Lilith, I have just come to meet the new member of my family" He said before getting up from his chair and walked up to me. He was incredibly tall but that might have just been because I was small, but I came to just below his shoulder. Lucifer crouched down in front of me as if it was reassuring to be smaller than me. I had to admit he was right, this was much better than having Satan leering down over my form.

He took both of his hands and brought them forward to clutch one of mine gently like how a father would address his daughter.

"My dear, you are my daughter now" he said in an unnaturally calm voice, "and I want you to be a suitable role model for your younger brother, I want you to help him in any way with his tasks"

"Will I get powers as well?" I asked and although it was rather dark I could feel him smile sadistically.

"Why of course Lilith, I wouldn't leave out my only daughter now would I?" he said in a tone that suggested a sarcastic or mocking nature, but I daren't question it, "Of course you understand that your powers will be different and less powerful as your dear brother's but they will be valuable all the same"

"I understand, but why?" I asked feeling a lot calmer around my supposedly true father.

"Because clever child, your dear brother has a weakness and that weakness is you" his face erupted into another sadistic smile but for some unknown reason I wasn't afraid, "Like they say, if you can't beat them, join them" he winked at me and I couldn't help smile. I had no idea the devil could be so fatherly.

"Are you really my true father?" I asked him.

"Now I am, yes" he simply said before standing up and gesturing to my bed, "My dear it is past your bedtime, I suggest you sleep and get some energy for tomorrow" he said which surprised me. Satan telling me to go to bed? I must be losing it.

I simply did as I was told and climbed into my bed before I felt him take my duvet and pull it over me. I couldn't remember the last time either of my parents treated me this way, it was nice to be tucked in once again and I was never too old for that.

"Goodnight Lilith" Father muttered before leaning over me and kissing my forehead, his kiss left a slightly burning sensation in the middle of my head before my eyelids got heavy and I briefly thought about the name he decided to give me, Lilith. The name of the first wife of Adam. I knew briefly about her and that she quarrelled with Adam and abandoned him, she also was supposed to be responsible for baby's deaths.

I would have to ask my father about it next time we met, or my tutor.

I drifted off into the most comfortable sleep I've had since the murders started.

* * *

**if you like please review hope you like!**


End file.
